Where Were You When I Needed You?
by Gotta Dance 88
Summary: Will be a Cloti. Starts right after Tifa's fight with Loz. Please read and review! ON HIATUS
1. Aeris' Church

Where were you when I needed you?

Aeris' Church

Tifa lay amongst Aeris' flowers, moaning softly in pain. Loz leered down at her, preparing his weapon. She knew he was most likely going to kill her, but there was nothing she could do. He was seemingly indestructible, since none of her best attacks had injured him at all. He, on the other hand, had thrown her up against a stone pillar, bashed her head against some pews, and then thrown her into the flower patch like a rag doll. Nearly every part of her body ached so much that she could barely move. So she just lay there, staring at Loz's weapon, which was pointed straight at her heart, praying that the end would come quickly.

Suddenly, Loz dropped her as something hit the side of his head. Tifa managed to turn her head and saw Marlene standing next to the box they had seen when they entered the church. It was open, and Tifa saw it was full of materia orbs; Marlene must have opened the box and tried to help her by throwing one at Loz. Now, Marlene stared defiantly at Loz, even though he was at least twice her size. Tifa moaned helplessly as Loz walked toward Marlene, watching as the small girl backed away. Suddenly, a single word from Marlene broke the silence.

"Cloud…" It was plea for help, even though the owner of the name was not there. Tifa managed to push herself up slightly, trying desperately to get up and defend the small girl.

"Just RUN!!" The desperation Tifa felt at her helplessness rang clearly in her voice. Suddenly, blackness filled her head. Before she lapsed into unconsciousness, she thought of Cloud.

'_Oh Cloud, you promised me you would be there for me when I needed your help. Where were you when I needed you?'_


	2. Aeris' Church part 2

I've updated! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Special thanks to Daughter of Darkness 777, Bluishorbs, DynastyWARRIORS and my friends on Facebook for reviewing.

Ok, the disclaimer, which I forgot on the first chapter. I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, so don't ask.

_Italicized words mean thoughts_

words inside this mean sounds

Aeris' Church part 2

Thump creak… Thump creak…

Cloud barely noticed the sound of his boots as he walked across the floor of the old church. He reached the edge of the flower bed, and just stood for a second. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw the motionless form lying in the flower bed.

He dashed through the flowers and carefully cradled Tifa's head and shoulders in his arms.

"Tifa?" he said quietly but urgently. Fear flashed through him when there was no response from his childhood friend.

"Tifa!" He heard the desperation in his voice. He was aware, suddenly, of a strange tightness in his chest that made it impossible to breathe.

As he watched her for any sign of life, she gave a small moan as her eyelashes fluttered. She opened her eyes, but wasn't looking at him.

"You're late." Tifa's voice was weak, but still accusatory. Cloud inwardly winced.

"Who did this?" He was slightly hurt when she still wouldn't look him in the eye. She shook her head slightly, a confused look crossing her face.

"He didn't say." Abruptly, Tifa's eyes widened and she sat up.

"Marlene!" Tifa put a hand to her head, then fainted back into Cloud's arms. Cloud looked at her worriedly, then scanned the church for the small girl. He saw that Tifa had had a hard fight with whoever her opponent was. He also saw that the box of material orbs was gone, and that Marlene was definitely not there.

"Damn!" He was turning back to Tifa when pain shot through his body. The Geostigma in his arm was acting up again. He gasped in agony as various memories flashed through his mind. He felt himself falling forwards, could only watch as Tifa slipped from his arms. In the moment before blackness filled his head, he thought of Tifa.

'_Tifa…I'm sorry. I failed you.'_

Hmm, probably not the best. I just write it the way I see it. Reviews welcome! I need to know how I'm doing.


	3. A Serious Talk

A/n(Author's note)New chapter! This is the furthest I've ever gotten on a story.

This is still just my impressions of the movie. I will get to my own unique part soon enough.

I do not own Final Fantasy: AC or any of the characters, and I never will, at least not in this life. Please review!

A Serious Talk

Cloud woke suddenly, and blinked as the sunlight flooded his eyes. He turned his head and saw Tifa laying on another bed. He realized that he was in the apartment above Seventh Heaven, the bar that Tifa owned. He grunted slightly as he stood up and walked over to Tifa.

"You know you're pretty heavy." Cloud jerked his head toward the door, and saw Reno and Rude, two men that he'd had dealings with before. Reno, the one who had just spoken, smirked at him slightly. Then Rude spoke up.

"Weren't there…some kids living with you?"

"Cuz they ain't here." Reno added.

Cloud let his head drop slowly, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to do. Should he go look for them, or stay with Tifa?

"You don't care?" Cloud couldn't tell what Rude was thinking. Unlike Reno, Rude was very good at hiding his emotions.

"I just…" Cloud turned toward Tifa, hoping the two men would somehow understand. They looked at him for a second, then Reno sighed, loudly.

"Ahh, you're a real handful." The two of them walked out, slamming the door behind them.

Several hours later, Tifa finally woke up. She sat up and looked at Cloud who was standing at the window, looking out.

"Reno and Rude are out looking." He told her quietly. She watched as he walked back to the other bed and sat down.

"You have…Geostigma, don't you? You're going to give up and die, is that it?" Her voice was accusatory. When he didn't respond, she sighed.

"So it is." She said quietly, as if to herself.

"There is no cure." Cloud said unemotionally. Tifa reacted exactly as he'd thought she would.

"Yeah, but, that's not stopping Denzel, is it? Don't run, let's fight it together. We can help each other, I know we can!" Cloud didn't say anything. How could he make her understand that he couldn't…? His thoughts were interrupted by Tifa, who spoke in a hurt tone.

"I guess…that only works for…real families."

"Tifa." She looked at him, surprised at his tone. He went on, letting his emotions show for once.

"I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends, nobody."

"Dilly-dally shilly-shally." Cloud looked at her, surprised by the weary tone in her voice. She spoke again, this time more vehemently.

"Dilly-dally shilly-shally!"

"I think she wants you to move on, man" Once again, Cloud turned to stare at Reno, who was standing in the doorway again with Rude.

"Did you find them?" Tifa leaned forward, hope and fear in her words.

"No. Only a witness. Kadaj's gang, took the kids."

"Where are they?" Cloud asked. This time, it was Rude who answered.

"They're at their base now. The Forgotten City."

A/n: Cliffhanger! Please review! I really want to know how this is going. Thanks!


	4. An Encounter

_I'm updating at last! Sorry it took me so long! I'm also sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be up really soon._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy: Advent Children or its characters. I never will, so don't ask. Hope you enjoy!_

Trying To Forgive

Cloud was riding his motorcycle, Fenrir, toward the Forgotten City when it happened. He would never have been able to explain it to anyone how it had happened if they had asked. He was checking around him for any signs of an ambush when he was thrown forward into a world of white. He looked around, and noticed that he was standing in a field of flowers, the same flowers in Aeris' church. All of a sudden, he felt a familiar presence at his back.

"You came! Even though you're about to break. That's a good sign." Cloud tried to turn around and look at Aeris, but felt her hand on his arm keep him from doing so.

"So, why did you come?" He was confused. How could she not know what it was that he wanted most?

"I think…I want to be forgiven. Hmm. More than anything." Her next words shocked him.

"By who?"


	5. Trying To Forgive

**A/n: As promised, this chapter will be longer than chapter 4. A bit of background for this chapter: Cloud has just fought Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Vincent Valentine, an old friend and fellow fighter came just in time to help Cloud. This part of the story is what happens after that fight.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

Trying To Forgive

Cloud sat on the ground, staring at the silvery pool next to him.

"See? I knew I'd be no help." He looked over at the crimson-clad man standing beside a tree nearby.

"Vincent, what do you know about this?" Vincent spoke in his usual gravelly, unemotional way, just as Cloud remembered.

"I come here often. I've seen what Kadajs' group is doing." Vincent swirled his cape to one side, walked over to Cloud and grabbed his arm, the one with the marks of Geostigma. Cloud flinched as the familiar flashes of pain and memory came once again. Vincent looked at him for a second before continuing.

"The stigma, it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it, and overcompensates. Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." Cloud blinked as Vincent walked away.

"What do you mean by, intruders?"

"The Sephiroth gene, Jenova's memedic legacy, call it what you want."

"You're well-informed." Cloud was making a statement, but at the same time asking how Vincent knew all of this. Vincent understood the unspoken question and answered.

"Tseng and Elena, they were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them but, well, we'll see."

"Tortured?" Cloud was confused.

"They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head."

"So when Kadaj says he's looking for Mother…" Cloud was still trying to work through all of the information he was receiving.

"Heaven's Dark Harbinger, the Calamity, Jenova. If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth." Cloud had one more question for Vincent.

"Kadaj…what is he?"

"Hmph, I'd rather not know." Vincent's reply was not reassuring to Cloud. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Both men reacted instantly, swinging toward the noise and reaching for their weapons. There was a sound of running, then a blur of movement. Cloud found himself grabbing little Marlene's arms as she knocked into him.

"Marlene!"

"Cloud! Denzel, and Tifa?" Cloud looked straight into Marlene's eyes and spoke as reassuringly as possible.

"Tifa is alright." That apparently wasn't good enough for Marlene.

"I want to talk to her!" Cloud looked for his phone, but realized it was gone. Marlene looked at Vincent and spoke hesitantly.

"May I?" Vincent looked at her, then swept his cloak aside to show her he had no phone and no place to put one.

"You don't have a phone?!" Marlene was shocked.

"Vincent! Will you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm going to go see Shinra and get a few answers."

"I can't do that."

"But I…" Cloud trailed off as he watched Marlene's expression change into one of hurt. She shoved herself away from him abruptly.

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?!" Cloud watched as the small girl ran to Vincent and hid behind Vincent's cloak. He spoke to her, trying to explain as much to her as himself.

"Marlene, please give me some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting it, understand?"

"No I don't!" Marlene's voice was slightly petulant.

"Cloud. Are you sure this is just about fighting?" Vincents' words stopped Cloud and made him think. He remembered Tifa's last words to him before he left to look for the kids.

'_Where are they?' Cloud asked. This time it was Rude who answered._

'_They're at their base now. The Forgotten City.' Cloud thought for a second._

'_Go.' Cloud stood up and took a step away from the bed he'd been sitting on._

'_I have to talk to Rufus.'_

'_Stop running!' Tifa's voice stopped him in his tracks. She continued before he could say anything._

'_I know, even if you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen, that scares you, doesn't it?! But you need to think about now, really take it in! Look at you, you think you've got it so damn hard! Well, you hate being alone so let people in! Sure, you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!' Cloud hadn't been able to look at Tifa during her speech. He looked toward Rude and Reno, who were talking quietly to each other by the door. The two seemed to come to a decision. Reno looked at Cloud._

'_You go. The base is all yours.' With that the pair left. Cloud just stood there, unable to move. Suddenly, Tifa spoke again._

'_Which is it? A memory or us?'_

**(A/n: Immediately after that memory, Cloud is swept into another memory, this time with Aeris.)**

_'But, I let you die.' Aeris sighed impatiently._

'_Dilly-dally shilly-shally! Isn't it time __you__ did the forgiving?'_ Cloud came out of his remembering with a question.

"Are sins…ever forgiven?"

"I've never tried." Vincent's answer surprised Cloud.

"You mean…never tried." He stood there, and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Marlene, let's go!" Marlene peeked out from behind Vincents' cloak, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to try. I'll phone in the verdict." With that, Cloud walked away, Marlene scampering up to him and taking his hand.

_Clouds' phone is falling through the silver water. There is a babble of voices, messages left for Cloud when he hadn't picked up. When the phone hits the rocks at the bottom of the pool, Aeris speaks._

'_I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me. That's all that matters.'_


	6. Reunion

**A/n: Chapter 6! This is going to be pretty long(I hope). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites/watch list. I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update this. I had severe writer's block on this story. Also, for any of my friends reading this, sorry for some the language in this chapter. I'm just using the lines from the movie.**

**Enjoy this latest addition!**

**Disclaimer: No, No, and NO! I don't own anything!**

Reunion

"Denzel!" Tifa ran toward the small boy standing by the monument, dodging around several screaming people as they fled the monsters, the Shadowcreepers, that Loz and Yazoo had summoned.

"Denzel! Denzel!" She shook him slightly as she spoke his name, trying to get him to look at her. Slowly, Denzel lifted his head. Tifa felt tears form in her eyes as she realized that he was under some sort of spell. She looked around her at the fleeing people, then turned back to the boy in front of her.

"Denzel, we've got to get away!" Suddenly, she heard a thud behind and whirled around to see an enormous creature.

'_Bahamut?!! But…how…?'_ Tifa pushed the thought aside and wrapped her arm around Denzel, breathing heavily as she stared up at Bahamut. The creature roared and turned away from the pair. Tifa pulled Denzel to the ground as Bahamut spread its wings, then rose up and landed on the monument. After looking around for a few moments, Bahamut opened its mouth and a blue orb formed. Realizing what was going to happen, Tifa threw herself over Denzel again as the orb was blasted into the monument, destroying it and sending debris flying everywhere.

Denzel woke to the sounds of screams and burning. He looked around dazedly for a minute before focusing on the person lying unconscious next to him.

"Tifa?" Her only response was a gasping inhale. Denzel felt rage running through him as he realized what had happened. He glared at Bahamut and began running toward it.

"Son of a bitch!" Denzel didn't know what he was going to do when he reached the creature. Tifa woke suddenly and tried to call to him. Abruptly, Denzel found himself brought to a halt by a large mechanical hand. As he turned to see who the owner was, the arm turned into a huge gun and began firing at Bahamut. Tifa gasped in recognition.

"You look after Marlene!" The man spoke to Denzel, who was staring at him.

"Barret!" Tifa was shocked to see him there. Barret turned and spoke to Denzel again.

"Marlene better be safe, huh!" With that, he took off toward Bahamut. A flash of red shot by Barret. Tifa recognized Red XII and saw Cait Sith clinging to Red's back. Bahamut took flight with Red biting into it, and Barret fired at Bahamut again. After a few shots, his gun jammed. He watched the monster fly toward him, but its path was stopped by a flying metal weapon. Tifa and Denzel looked up to see a girl only a few years older than Denzel floating down on a parachute. Tifa recognized her as Yuffie Kisaragi. Yuffie landed, the parachute draping itself over her. She pushed it back and looked at Tifa.

"Alright, who's been touching my material?!" Tifa grinned slightly.

"The bad guys, naturally."

"Ooooh! Uh!" Yuffie gave an irritated groan and ran off swinging her weapon.

"Who's that?" Denzel asked, as Tifa looked down at him. Before she could answer, several Shadowcreepers appeared and leaped up to attack Tifa and Denzel. They were stopped by a blonde man wielding a large staff. Cid Highwind expertly swung his weapon about, driving the creatures away from their intended victims. Cid turned and grinned at Tifa, thumbing his nose.

"She's a beaut! My Shera, the latest model. I'll give ya the grand tour afterward!" Cid gestured up at an airship, then ran off toward the others.

"Where can I buy a phone?" Vincent Valentine's gravelly voice came from behind Tifa, and she turned slightly and smiled as he walked past.

"Who's he?" Denzel sounded completely bewildered by now.

"They're our friends." Tifa said simply. Denzel looked at her, but was distracted by the sound of a familiar motorcycle. Cloud drove and stopped next to them, opening the front of his bike where he kept some of his weapons.

"Marlene will be safe. I took her home." Tifa nodded, then Cloud continued speaking.

"I feel lighter."

"Hmm?" Tifa said, confused.

"Maybe I lost some weight. All that dilly-dallying." Tifa smiled slightly, as understanding dawned. Denzel spoke up, not understanding the exchange.

"I'm gonna go back and see Marlene, ok Cloud? We'll wait for you!" He ran a few paces, then stopped and turned back.

"We'll see you there, won't we Cloud?" A hint of a smile crossed over Cloud's face as he nodded. Denzel laughed a little and ran off. Tifa and Cloud watched him for a second, then turned back toward the battle. Tifa climbed on to the motorcycle, and they drove off toward their friends.


End file.
